Siren
The Siren is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the thirteenth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by guest star Aria Pullman, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. History Before the Curse As guardian of Lake Nostos, the Siren keeps the waters untouched by outsiders. Legend has it the waters of Lake Nostos have the capability to restore something to its former glory. Many men have tried to enter and take the water, but none have ever returned home. The Siren leads astray those who come to the lake with her seductive and enticing nature. By sprinkling some of the lake water on herself, she has the ability to morph into the object of the person's deepest desire. After engaging the person with the illusion, the Siren tempts the individual into stepping deeper into the lake where she eventually drowns her victim. Prince Charming hears of the lake water's power from his ex-fiancée, Abigail, who mourns the statuesque state of her true love, Frederick. Though she knows it could possibly restore Frederick to life, no one has ever lived to succeed in retrieving the water due to a beast protecting the lake. Prince Charming insists he try, and heads there alone. As he approaches the lake to scoop up some water, the Siren senses a presence and bubbles up from below the lake's surface to welcome him. She tries to draw Prince Charming in with her alluring voice and walks closer to get a better look at him. He guards himself well, but is no match for her illusion trick. He watches in astonishment as the Siren literally becomes the person he loves the most, Snow White. Prince Charming is powerless and gives in when the Siren kisses him while wearing the mask of Snow White's face, body and voice. She promises he can have everything with her, but Prince Charming declares he wants reality or nothing. Coaxing him in with a profession of love and another kiss, he pushes her away with the realization this isn't true love. Sneering, the Siren is somewhat impressed he is the first to look past her facade and forces him underwater. Attempting to swim back up, Prince Charming is trapped by a clump of seaweed wrapping around his ankle. He notices a lone dagger lying at the bottom seabed and hides it in his hand as the Siren glides by to force a kiss on him. Then, he stabs and kills the Siren for good. As she bleeds into the water, her disguise comes off and she reverts to her true form in death. When Prince Charming returns to Lake Nostos in order to heal his mother after she had been shot by a stray arrow, he finds the lake has dried up due to the Siren's death. Trivia *The Siren is a reference to the characters featured in the Greek myth The Odyssey. *As well, she is based on the Lady of the Lake of King Arthur's legend. Appearances it:Sirena de:Sirene Category:Female Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters